Pick your Poison
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Grimmjow hates having to go on missions, especially when Ulquiorra is there too. But when he pushes Ulquiorra into a poisonous tree, he has to help him get rid of the poison.


Grimmjow pushed his way through the thick brush, unbelievably irritated that it kept getting in his way. He growled. Damn this! Why had Aizen wanted them to scout _this_ area out? There were plenty of other places to put a fucking base. Why did they need one in the living world anyway? And having to wear these weak gigai-

"Hurry up, trash," he heard Ulquiorra say ahead of him.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled back, trying to untangle his leg from a wadded vine. He saw Ulquiorra's eyes narrow in that weird way they did that made it look like Ulquiorra was mad even though there was no emotion on his face. Nnoitra, standing next to the smaller Espada, grinned.

"Aw, now, it's your own fault, slow poke," he said. Grimmjow growled.

"It's not _my_ fault, it's that bastard Aizen's fault for sending us here! And what the hell is a slow poke?" he shouted.

Nnoitra grinned self-satisfactorily. "That's a human term for people who can never keep up," he answered. Grimmjow wrenched his leg free, clenching his fist.

"Dammit, I'm no slower than you are!" Nnoitra stared chuckling, and Ulquiorra merely turned his back and kept walking.

"Don't bother to speak reason," the Cuarta Espada said. "Trash never learn." Grimmjow saw red.

"God, shut up!"

!#$%&$*#()_)(&^%$#!

This was so not going well. Grimmjow stomped along ahead of the other two, who were stopped to wrap Ulquiorra's arm. He'd managed to bump up against a tree of some kind that was covered in spines, and his gigai was quickly losing blood. Okay, so maybe Grimmjow had gotten irritated a little, but seriously! It wasn't that bad. There wasn't any real reason to bandage it up. It wasn't like Ulquiorra would die just because his gigai stopped moving, and he'd take it off soon anyway.

Pushing yet another large leaf away, he cursed the damn rainforest for the hundredth time. It was so hot, and wet, and there was weird stuff everywhere. He really hated being wet. It was miserable. Although, he would admit that the human clothes they were wearing were way easier to walk around in than their hakamas. At least humans could do something right.

"OOOOIIII, GRIMMJOOOOOWW!" Grimmjow turned and saw Nnoitra in his red shirt cupping his hands around his mouth as he yelled out. He was facing sideways, away from Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra stood watching him silently. "Where are you? Heeere, kitty-kitty-kitty!"

"Dammit, don't _do_ that!" Grimmjow cried. Nnoitra looked over and saw Grimmjow there, then grinned and started walking over.

"Man, you were hard to find!" he said. "You should have worn a different color shirt. You fit right in with all this blue and green." Grimmjow looked down at his sea-foam green shirt. "Y'know, I've heard it's panther mating season right now," Nnoitra winked.

"Aw, gross!" Grimmjow spat. Ulquiorra walked right past the both of them.

"Hurry up. The rains are going to start soon," he ordered. "Or do you to _like_ being sopping wet?"

Grumbling, Grimmjow wrenched away from Nnoitra and trudged after his superior. He hated Nnoitra, but he hated rain even more than that. Nnoitra slid up behind him, whispering, "Whaaat, you don't want to get it on with one of your own kind? Look, there's one there." Grimmjow whirled around and whacked Nnoitra square in the face. Nnoitra tripped him, and they rumbled around on the ground.

"Stop. Now." They both froze, looking up at the pale Espada. He was unusually chilly. Not that he was ever warm, but he was practically dripping ice. "We are going to keep moving. If you do not keep up, you will be left behind." Ulquiorra turned and walked back off into the brush.

Grimmjow 'tch'ed, getting off of Nnoitra. Ulquiorra was so fucking stuck up. He stormed after the smaller man, though, knowing that he would, in fact, be left behind. As much as he didn't like working in groups, he didn't really want to be alone in this damnable forest.

He glared up at the panther sitting in the branch above them. No way in hell.

!#^&*&^%$#!#*(&^%$#

Grimmjow growled, struggling to stay ahead of Nnoitra. He was _not_ about to fall behind, even though it was raining torrents now and everything was cold and muddy. He almost slipped as his shoe caught in a particularly treacherous puddle. Everything was so foggy and misty, and completely silent besides the continuing sound of rain. Before the storm hit, it had been achily noisy.

Batting aside another fan-like leaf, he felt himself bump directly into something short and soft that stumbled forward after the impact. He looked down and saw Ulquiorra in his white shirt and blue jeans struggling to re-catch his balance. "The hell?" Grimmjow snapped. "Why did you stop? Weren't you the one that wanted to- hey!" Grimmjow started as Ulquiorra sank to his knees, holding his head. That was unusual. Grimmjow took a few steps closer.

"Don't!" Ulquiorra said shortly, whipping his head to the side to glare at Grimmjow, "touch me," he finished. "This is your fault, Jaegerjaques." Grimmjow backed up.

"What? Hey, I didn't do anything!" he said.

"I don't suppose this is because of that tree?" Grimmjow jumped, looking behind him at Nnoitra, who was emerging from the forest.

"I believe so," Ulquiorra said.

"Wait, what?" Grimmjow said, looking from one to the other. He heard Ulquiorra heave an exasperated sigh, but Nnoitra beat him to explain.

"Well, we knew we recognized the tree you pushed him into from a pamphlet of poisonous plants. We couldn't remember which one it was, though. We were talking about it when you stomped off like a teenage girl." Grimmjow opened his mouth, but was stopped from responding when Ulquiorra spoke quietly.

"I will admit, though, I did not expect the poison to seep into the soul," he said. "I had expected it to stop at the physical level."

Nnoitra stepped forward. "Do you need to head back to Hueco Mundo?"

"And leave you two here to kill each other? I think not," Ulquiorra retorted, standing shakily up. Grimmjow's head was reeling. Wait. What? So that spiny tree was poisonous? Why hadn't they told him that? He got the distinct feeling he was being left out. He hated that. He felt a little growl form in his breastbone. This was why he hated working with others. "I think I see a light ahead. If it's a town, we can take shelter there. Of course, it will also mean that Aizen-sama cannot build here. He will be disappointed."

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjow said, suddenly eager to get going and get out of the rain. "Let's just go. It's that way, right?"

They spent the next thirty minutes trudging through the pouring rain, Grimmjow ahead of the other two once more. For once, Ulquiorra was bringing up the rear, and Nnoitra was sucking up and waiting for him every time he fell behind. Not Grimmjow. He was bursting with eagerness, trampling forward with gusto. He was so ready to be dry.

Finally, they could hear the sounds of human life ahead. Grimmjow grinned in his usual savage satisfaction, turning around. "Hey, hurry up! It's right over here!" he yelled. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra came through the path Grimmjow had made behind him, Ulquiorra clutching Nnoitra's sleeve as Nnoitra grasped Ulquiorra's upper arm. Ulquiorra was breathing heavily. "Come on, you're holding me up! Let's go!" Ulquiorra glared at him.

"Stop yelling Sexta," Ulquiorra commanded.

"Why should I?" Grimmjow countered, deliberately raising his voice. Ulquiorra winced. Grimmjow turned around, saying, "Whatever. Let's get out of here already. I can just about see the town through the trees." He hustled ahead, not caring in the slightest whether they kept up or not. That was there issue, not his.

Bursting through the trees, he saw a little village which, oddly enough, had pretty well-made houses. They were made out of thatch, but they didn't really look like any water could get in. Nobody was outside, but Grimmjow didn't care. He thrust his fists in the air, whooping loudly. Ulquoirra and Nnoitra emerged as well, standing behind him. As Grimmjow's voice carried around, people began peeking out of their houses. One man, older but spry, came running out to greet them, kissing their hands.

"Welcome, strangers and friends," he said in Spanish. "Do you speak the language of the forest with us?"

"Yes, we do," ulquoirra answered, also in perfectly spoken Spanish. "We're sorry to have to ask, but we are cold and tired. Is there any place out of the rain that we can stay?"

"Of course, my brothers, of course," the man said. Grimmjow started tapping his foot, getting impatient. He felt a jab against his back and whirled around to glare at Ulquiorra, who sent him a warning glare back. "Please, follow me. There is an old house that has been abandoned that you may stay in. it is still in perfect repair, and is very close to the hot springs that we are so proud of here."

Grimmjow grinned ferally. "Alright!"

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*

Grimmjow, in his towel, ran barefoot down the short path to the hot springs hut. Now that he knew there was a nice warm pool waiting for him, the rain actually felt good against his bare, heated skin. He ran through the door and immediately launched himself into a flying cannonball, hooting. He felt a sudden heat envelope him as the water closed over his head, a huge wave erupting from where he landed.

He popped back up, laughing massively. He looked over and saw Ulquiorra sitting there, now sopping wet and glaring. He pushed his heavily dripping hair off his forehead before trying to salvage the book he'd been reading. "Must you always be so messy in everything that you do?"

"I'm not messy," Grimmjow retorted smartly, "I'm _passionate._" Ulquiorra only sighed heavily, shaking out the pages. Grimmjow looked around noticing something. "Hey, where's spoon head?"

"Nnoitra has gone back to Hueco Mundo to report to Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra responded, going back to his reading. "He is also getting Szayel to make more of the general antidote for me. He will be back in an hour to get us." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pushing off the bottom of the shallow pool and gliding easily backwards.

"Why the hell is he coming back?" he asked. "Why didn't we just follow him?"

"You could," Ulquiorra said. "It would give me some peace and quiet."

Grimmjow just about growled. "Pfff, like I'd want to leave now! We came all this way, I'm gonna at least enjoy it here!"

"I see," Ulquiorra said, perfectly emotionless as always. Grimmjow glowered.

"Well, what about you?" he demanded. "Why are _you_ still here?"

"The chief of this village gave me this plant classification book to use for the time being," Ulquiorra answered, not even looking up. "It's somewhat out of date, but they've been using it for generations and it's always worked. He told me to find the plant you knocked me into, and since remedies for any poisons are also listed here he said that once I knew the poison he would make the antidote for me, just in case the general antidote Szayel made doesn't counter it. The only one he will do nothing about is the opiala tree."

"Well, what's that?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," Ulquiorra said. "I haven't gotten there yet. Now be quiet and let me read."

For the next fifteen minutes Grimmjow hooked his arms behind the rocks at the edges of the hot springs, looking moodily up at the ceiling. This hut was darker than all the others, mostly because it had no windows and the door was shut tight to keep the steam from escaping. There was a little light cast by burning lumps of fat and lard that Grimmjow assumed were kind of like candles. It was weirdly silent except for the sounds of water splashing. The sound of rain was dulled from a thundering sound to a loud humming. Grimmjow wondered why they would put so much work into one hut. Maybe it was ceremonial. Why else would they need so many flat rocks just to make a tiled floor?

He did eventually start getting impatient, though, and that made him angry. He glared at the ceiling, kicking his legs under the water. He wanted to go back to Hueco Mundo and curl up in his bed. Why had he said he would stay here? He glanced at Ulquiorra, who was still just reading his damned 'plant classification' book. Grimmjow 'tch'ed. He could just see the look on the pale one's face if he were to just get up and go to Hueco Mundo now. There would probably be some comment about how he was doing something that went 'against his word' or some shit. He cursed. Hell.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence that Ulquiorra didn't even seem to notice, once again absorbed in his book. The minutes ticked by painfully slowly, flowing like a congealing river of mud. Grimmjow growled a little.

Finally, Ulquiorra's eyes went wide. It just happened to be when Grimmjow glanced at him, and immediately the blue-haired man perked up. Ulquiorra's hand fell into the water, the book still in it, as the other hand held his forehead. Grimmjow immediately knew something was wrong; it was horribly rare for his superior to so completely ignore something he was holding like he had to the book. The thing probably wouldn't be salvageable, and it didn't look like Ulquiorra cared. Grimmjow started drifting closer.

"What? What is it?" he asked. Ulquiorra didn't even look up, but only held the sodden book up for Grimmjow to take. He did, and wiped the water off the page Ulquiorra had been reading. The ink was starting to run, but it wasn't too bad. There was a photo of the tree that Ulquiorra had hit, and at the top of the page in large letters it said 'Opiala Tree.' Oh, shit. He kept reading, easily understanding the Spanish dialect.

Symptoms of opiala poisoning included ultra-sensitive hearing and touch, excessive dizziness, impaired vision, and strange or sudden mood swings. Some of this was already sounding familiar. The book went on to explain that the poison from the opiala tree affected the output of chemicals from the brain and thyroid. This included a swamping of hormones, and that was the next-to-last step to death. After that, the increased output of all lthose chemicals would effectively short-circuit the brain. Grimmjow gulped. Uh-oh, not good. Granted, most of that went right over his head, but he understood enough of it to get the jist.

He stil his eyes down the page to treatment. It read: The only known way to combat the poison is to excessively release the hormones in the next-to-last stage the only ways to do this are the serum of the indigenous tree frog that lives in the area, which must be extracted from at least 20 frogs to be sufficient, and releasing the occurring arousal until it completely dissipates. This may take several hours depending on the amount of poison in the blood stream. The greater the amount of pleasure, the faster the victim will be cured.

Grimmjow turned away, grimacing. _Ew._ He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to screw Ulquiorra. He could imagine it happening, though. He dropped the book under the water, rubbing his forehead like he was trying to vigorously erase that image from his head. He knew that the frogs they talked about had gone extinct since the book was published. He'd read about it. "Agh, gross!" he muttered.

"It _is_ panther mating season," Ulquiorra said ironically, head still in his hand. Grimmjow flailed away.

"What? Hell no!" he cried. "I am _not_ touching you!" Ulquiorra glared up at him. "There isn't anyone else here," he said.

"But- the chief guy-" Grimmjow stuttered.

"Said that he wouldn't aid me if this was the case," Ulquiorra cut him off. "Meaning that he also can't let any of the villagers do so, either."

"So- so rent a whore or something!" Grimmjow retorted.

"That shows how well you studied the cultures of this area," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow fumed. "These people so highly scorn selling one's body that most would never even think of doing it. Those who would, would quickly dismiss it due to peer pressure. In fact, in this secluded place in particular they are so old fashioned that a girl selling herself would most likely be kicked out completely. There is no one here who can do this but you."

"Well- I- but-"

"This is _your_ fault," Ulquiorra cut in savagely. "If you hadn't shoved me into that tree this wouldn't be a problem. If I die it's on _your_ head." Grimmjow halted. _Shit._ He was right. And Nnoitra certainly wouldn't hesitate to point out to Aizen that his favorite Espada had died because of Grimmjow's slight- and that would make life _hell_ fro Grimmjow. He could be kicked out of the Espada. Aizen would never forgive him.

Grimmjow hesitated. What did he do? he looked at Ulquiorra and all the logic he had. As much as Grimmjow hated the other Espada, he didn't actually want him dead. Just gone. There was a difference. Especially if Aizen got involved… "Guh, fine!" Grimmjow said, whacking the surface of the water and accidentally splashing Ulquiorra, who narrowed his eyes. "Turn around!"

Those green eyes narrowed even more, anger flaring in them. "Are you assuming that you will top me?" Ulquiorra nearly growled.

"Well, obviously!" Grimmjow said. "You're shorter than me! And smaller!"

"You are gravely mistaken," Ulquiorra shot out. "I thoroughly refuse to allow you to have your way with me, Sexta!"

"Pff, if I had my way with you I'd be about 17 miles away," Grimmjow said. "You're not exactly desireable, you know."

"What do you mean by that?" Ulquiorra challenged.

"Well, look at you! You're so damn pale!" Grimmjow explained, illustrating with his hands. "And what the hell is up with those weird tattoos? Besides, you have no _boobies,_" he said, and grasped at the area on Ulquiorra's chest where said tumor-like lump would be. Ulquiorra gasped, and immediately Grimmjow froze. He looked slowly down. Then he burst out laughing as he saw that Ulquiorra was already sporting a woody, just for that.

He practically fell back, clutching his sides. "Be quiet!" Ulquiorra snapped, obviously embarrassed. "It's because of the poison!" Grimmjow just reached out and ran two fingers along Ulquiorra's collarbone, watching the goosebumps rise. He cackled hysterically.

"You- you still- think- that you're- not- the- bo-bottom?" he gasped out, watching Ulquiorra simmer. His expression only made it better.

"Shut up, trash!" Ulquiorra lashed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjow said, winding down. He wiped his eyes, chuckling a little still. He suddenly felt a powerful force hit his cheek where his hollow bones usually were, turning his neck sharply. His face stung sharply instead of throbbing like it did when he was punched. He glared at Ulquiorra. "What the hell, man? You just _slapped_ me! That is so damn girly!"

"It is not!" Ulquiorra yelled back. It was the first time Grimmjow had ever heard him elevate his voice. Mood swings. "And why were you laughing? I told you it's because of the poison!"

"Oh now, is it really?" Grimmjow shouted. "Is it really affecting you that bad? Really?"

"Yes, it is!" Ulquiorra cried, "so hurry up and get it out of me already!"

"Then turn around!"

"No!" Ulquiorra squealed.

Grimmjow growled. "Dammit, are you gonna let me save your life or what?" Ulquiorra visibly blanched. He looked down, and thanks to his hair all Grimmjow could see was his gritted teeth. Then he suddenly sharply turned, showing Grimmjow his pale back. "That wasn't what I meant!" Grimmjow said.

"So tell me what you mean," Ulquiorra said calmly. He'd obviously regained some sort of control over himself. Thank God- that had been short-lived but absolutely insane.

"You have to stick it up!" Grimmjow said.

"Stick _what_ up, Sexta?" Ulquiorra asked, loosing patience. Grimmjow growled. Did Ulquiorra really not know _anything_ about this? That was just pathetic. Then again, it wasn't surprising. There wasn't a girl alive who would want him, so why _would_ he know?

"Your ass!" he answered. Ulquiorra could be heard sighing out his nose before situating himself so that his hind end was above the water and pointed at Grimmjow. He had his chest partially on the tile, making sure that he wouldn't slip underwater and drown during the act. He was probably more worried about Grimmjow shoving him under. Grimmjow grimaced a little at the sight. Absolutely disgusting. Although, he _would_ admit that Schiffer had a pretty nice ass. If he actually had a normal skin tone, it might be arousing. That and if it weren't Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow stuck three fingers in his mouth, sucking on them quickly. He wondered why Ulquiorra's gigai didn't look more human. Humans weren't grey, at least not in his experience. Ah, hell, he didn't care. it's not like they had anything going on. Grimmjow smiled savagely, biting his fingers hard, almost hard enough to make himself bleed. Now _there _was a prospect he understood! Sex without commitment- and he was good at it too. As a matter of fact, he was excellent at sex. Everyone he'd fucked (mostly girls) had said so. If high amounts of pleasure were what would cure this poison, then Grimmjow was just the man to bring it.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and slammed two of them into Ulquiorra's ass without warning. The other man jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion. Grimmjow chuckled darkly, looking right into Ulquiorra's eyes when the other turned around to glare. Oh yeah, he knew that hurt. "Hahaha, what is it? Did I scare you?" he taunted. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play around, Sexta," he said.

"I'm not!" Grimmjow answered loudly. "I have to stretch you first or you'll bleed! Then you'll be bitching at me for a week. Besides, if you start limping around, somebody'll put two and two together. I don't want that, do you?" Ulquiorra halted, then looked back forward. Oh yeah, for once Grimmjow was the one with all the logic.

"No. I do not."

And with that Grimmjow continued. He pushed his fingers in and out a few times before scissoring as wide as he could. He frowned animatedly as he met with way too much resistance. "Damn it, relax! How am I supposed to be able to move?" Ulquiorra only submitted without a sound. Grimmjow grinned again viciously. That's right, he thought, just do whatever I say. He admitted to himself that he loved being in control of someone who was normally in control of him. He slipped the third finger in, continuing the process.

Then he got a wicked idea. He added his fourth finger, which was completely unlubed. He twirled them and twisted them, and finally curled them. He felt Ulquiorra shudder, his walls clamping down on Grimmjow's fingers as he gasped. Grimmjow smirked, especially once he realized that Ulquiorra just came. "Well, you're a quick shot, ain'tcha?" he asked. Ulquiorra didn't answer, panting. Grimmjow leaned back and looked between Ulquiorra's legs, just to make sure, but the boner was still there. Grimmjow curled his fingers again, feeling Ulquiorra shiver.

He kept it up, making sure to stretch well enough. As much as he enjoyed causing Ulquiorra pain, he really didn't want him limping. People would ask what happened. Szayel would ask to see the injury if he thought they'd lied. So, yeah, it had to be stretched well enough. Actually, he kept up longer than he probably needed to. He was getting pretty darn impatient with it all, though. He started pumping his fingers fast, fast, faster, trying to get all this over with. He carved his fingers into Ulquiorra's prostate every time. Then Ulquiorra gasped, coming again. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pumping a little more before removing his hand entirely.

Before Ulquiorra could say or do anything, Grimmjow slapped his firm butt hard. Ulquiorra, of course, jumped a little and turned to glare, but Grimmjow was too busy watching that pale skin gain some color to notice. It wasn't like he really cared, anyway. In this situation, Ulquiorra was at his mercy. He _really_ liked that.

He took both hands and spread Ulquiorra's cheeks open to reveal his hole. Knowing how important lube would be for this, he leaned down and licked at the little pucker. Ulquiorra could be felt starting, but Grimmjow paid no mind. As long as his victim didn't try to go anywhere, he was fine. He made especially sure to get as much saliva as possible on the skin as possible. He was about to pull away and carry through on his horrible idea when he noticed Ulquiorra's legs shaking just a little, and he was panting. Grimmjow smirked, deciding to keep teasing him a little longer. He kind of liked the reactions he got.

Swirling his tongue around the now-twitching hole, he couldn't help but feel that this could turn out pleasantly. No, Ulquiorra wasn't by any means attractive in himself, but when he was shivering in pleasure underneath him Grimmjow thought he was quite arousing. He growled a little, slapping that ass again. Ulquiorra jumped again, and Grimmjow took the opportunity to push his tongue roughly inside. He wiggled it around, knowing how oddly pleasurable it would feel, and licked at Ulquiorra's prostate like a cat.

Ulquiorra tensed, his breath catching. Grimmjow just kept lapping at that place, squeezing down on one of Ulquiorra's ass cheeks. It was pretty firm, but still soft enough that Grimmjow could get a good hold and just squeeze to his heart's content. He felt a massive shudder as Ulquiorra came for the third time. Grimmjow immediately pulled back. He _really_ wanted to do this, just to see what would happen. He had done this before with women, but never with another man.

He got his arm wet and formed a fist, pressing it against Ulquiorra's hole until it gave and his hand slipped in. Ulquiorra hissed in pain, but Grimmjow grinned in triumph. He wasn't sure it would fit. He kept going, his arm sinking into Ulquiorra's hot body. In the firelight he could see that Ulquiorra was slick with sweat and water. He was panting. Grimmjow only stopped when his arm was in all the way to the elbow. He paused then, even though he wanted to pound in. Once again, he had to hold back so Ulquiorra wouldn't show his pain. How boring.

"_What_ are you _doing,_ Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra huffed.

"I'm stretching you," Grimmjow retorted.

"I highly doubt you're as large as your whole _arm_, Sexta," Ulquiorra spat back, glaring. Grimmjow growled a little, moving his arm a little in warning and making Ulquiorra wince.

"How would _you_ know, huh? I haven't even taken my towel off yet!" he said. "Besides, after this sex'll feel like nothing, so you should be thanking me!"

"Why would I _thank_ you for causing me more pain than necessary?" Grimmjow glared, pulling his arm out to the wrist before pummeling it back in, straight into Ulquiorra's prostate. Ulquiorra's gasp of pain became one of absolute pleasure.

"That's why, dumbass!" Grimmjow said, doing it again. He felt his knuckles sink into that squishy place, and Ulquiorra's insides squeezed around his arm. Grimmjow could just imagine being wrapped up in that tightness. His cock started to harden. Good, he thought. If he was limp then this wouldn't work very well.

He started to pound in hard, putting all the strength he could muster into it and watching Ulquiorra tremble and pant. He was disappointed though. This damn gigai was so restraining. He kept going nevertheless, loving the way Ulquiorra's body felt. That was the great thing about guys- they might not be wet, but asses weren't meant to stretch so far like that so they were tighter. Grimmjow smirked as he hit it particularly hard and Ulquiorra bit his lip to keep from moaning.

He checked himself, though, noticing a little tinge of pink-red on his arm. He was making Ulquiorra bleed. That sent a terrible rush of power and adrenaline through his body, making him bare his teeth in something like a savage smile. The arousal was pulsating. But the tiny, normally silent part of his mind that spoke logic told him that was bad. He didn't care, keeping his pace, but the voice got louder and louder. Growling angrily, he slowed down.

Ulquiorra huffed, looking back. "What?" he asked breathily. For a moment, Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to tell him he was bleeding and that Grimmjow was the cause. He wanted Ulquiorra to know that Grimmjow was in control. But that voice intervened again, saying that he would probably get killed if he said that. Fine, he thought. We'll do it your way.

"Nu-thin'," he said slowly, aggravatedly, moving his arm now torturously slow.

"Then why did you suddenly so dow-nnn," Ulquiorra cut himself off, turning back forward and screwing up his face as Grimmjow hit his prostate again, this time twisting his fist. Ulquiorra panted as Grimmjow turned it back, then pulled it out again, all in slow motion. He did it again, taking his sweet, sweet time, and as he turned his hand this time Ulquiorra shuddered again and came once more. Grimmjow didn't bother to check and see if the boner was still there- he didn't care. He was horny now, and he wanted some. Whether Ulquiorra wanted it or not.

He pulled his arm out quickly, replacing it with his stiff cock as he threw his towel away. He growled low in his throat as he felt the heat that had just been on his arm on a far more sensitive area. Ulquiorra gasped again as Grimmjow's head rammed into his prostate hard. That voice, again, told him to wait, but he couldn't and he didn't care. He started thrusting fast right off the bat, not giving a second thought to whether or not Ulquiorra would be able to walk later.

Ulquiorra didn't really seem to care either, though. He was panting hard, clutching onto his boulder with strength. Grimmjow couldn't really see his face, but he could tell that his 'partner' was still trying to keep as much of his cold pride intact as possible. Well, let him. Grimmjow didn't care. All that mattered to him at that second was the sweet heat his massive prick was enveloped him. It was wonderful. Aizen hadn't let him go to the real world in a while, so he hadn't screwed anything in months. Even if it _was_ Ulquiorra, it was still damn good.

He loved the feel of how Ulquiorra got tighter every time he thrust. All people did that, but Ulquiorra did it by greater intervals. Grimmjow grinned crazily. He knew that if he said something about how quickly Ulquiorra reached that high Ulquiorra would only say that it was the poison, so he didn't comment, but he wasn't so sure. Virgins always did come too quickly. Grimmjow caught himself. Virgin? That was right, Ulquiorra was a virgin. He felt another thrill of power, even as Ulquiorra tensed and came. Oh yeah, he was the one taking Ulquiorra's anal cherry. And _nobody else_ would ever be able to say that.

Thinking of that, he unconsciously went faster. In those seconds right after Ulquiorra's orgasm, that made the paler man impossibly harder- again. Grimmjow heard him gasp and smirked. He himself felt a coil beginning to heat up in the pits of his loins. It was still small, nowhere near being ready to go off, but it was there. Ah, man, he'd missed that. As Ulquiorra shook underneath him, he tried very hard to bruise the other's hips with his hands. The bastard needed some more color on him.

Grimmjow started digging his fingernails into Ulquiorra's skin, liking the way the area turned pink. Ulquiorra's breathing was getting heavy again, but besides that he wasn't making any noise. Grimmjow sneered angrily. What, so he wasn't good enough for a moan? He went harder and faster. Well, that was going to change. He'd already made Ulquiorra bleed; now he would make him scream.

As he thought of that, he felt Ulquiorra's innards convulsing even though most of his body remained relatively still. The smaller Espada came _again,_ so quickly after the last time. Grimmjow got a wild look on his face. Hell yeah, he was just that good. He felt himself beginning to tense his stomach muscles, a sign that he was starting to get close. This was where it got good! He pounded in ever harder, paying special attention to the way his head sunk into the spongy form of Ulquiorra's prostate. It was especially nice because when that happened he got a sweet tightening to go along with it.

His breath started to get heavy a little, but he didn't even really notice. He banged in particularly hard, and Ulquiorra made a little 'mm' sound that was quickly smothered. Grimmjow growled possessively, slapping Ulquiorra's ass hard and making the other man jerk. It was a silent message:_ I want to hear you cry._

Toward that end, Grimmjow rammed in again just as hard before going back to regular. To his anger, Ulquiorra only gasped. Grimmjow raked his fingernails down Ulquiorra's ash-grey back, watching the welts come up, like a cat at a scratching post. Ulquiorra arched his back to get away from it, shuddering when the slight change made Grimmjow's cock pulse inside of him. Grimmjow growled. Ulquiorra whipped his head around to glare at Grimmjow.

"Sexta-aah," he said, wincing at the pleasure without seeming any less angry.

"Hhhuh, huh, yeah?" Grimmjow smirked through his panting.

Ulquiorra started to open his mouth to respond, and Grimmjow could see for a moment the Ulquiorra he was used to, not the one that was panting and horny and pathetic. Although, he rather liked the Ulquiorra he was getting to know- but it was refreshing common ground. Then Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he quickly spun back around to hold his reaction to Grimmjow's horribly powerful thrust. Grimmjow smirked, feeling a spike of pleasure speed up his spine, too. Yeah, he'd hit it hard.

He just kept going, not bothering to ask what Ulquiorra was going to say. Normally he would, just to start a fight, but he figured that wasn't a good idea at the moment. He smirked. Ulquiorra was probably going to stay silent anyway, since every time he opened his mouth he ended up making some sort of sound he hadn't intended to. Grimmjow would hear those noises anyway, though. He'd already decided that. He'd keep going and going long after Ulquiorra was cured if he had to. He _would_ hear Ulquiorra scream. If not in pleasure, than in pain.

The idea of Ulquiorra screaming in pain made his cock swell even more. He growled, looking at the scratches he'd made on Ulquiorra's back, watching the way they seemed to writhe like snakes as Ulquiorra shivered and came again. _He_ had put those marks there. He felt pride puff up in his chest, even as his balls got heavy. He had marked Ulquiorra. That meant that Ulquiorra was his now. And he'd make damn good on that.

It was unbelievable, though, how many times Ulquiorra had come already. Maybe it really was the poison affecting him so badly. If that was the case, they were in trouble here pretty soon, but Grimmjow didn't spare half a second on that. He screwed up his face, the pleasure starting to fog up his mind. Enough thinking. He wanted to fuck!

He pushed himself a little harder, having held back the tiniest shred before. Underneath him, he could feel Ulquiorra gasp. He kept his bruising grip on Ulquiorra's his as he leaned in, setting his chest against Ulquiorra's back but keeping back enough that he wasn't completely laying down on him. Growling possessively, he bit down on his prey's ear, tugging on it. Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind- in fact, it sent a length of shivers down his back that Grimmjow could feel. the idea flashed though Grimmjow's mind of Ulquiorra enjoying all sorts of masochistic things, but he grimaced at it. Naw, if Ulquiorra didn't hate this a little then it was no fun, now was it?

Grimmjow stopped caring when Ulquiorra shuddered yet again, spewing cum into the not-so-clear-now water. The tightness was fantastic. Grimmjow pounded in like a piston in an engine, his own precum aiding him along. The image came up with Ulquiorra with cum dripping out of his ass. Oh, hell yeah. That was the first time he'd found the image of Ulquiorra naked enticing. He pulled hard on Ulquiorra's ear, actually biting hard enough to draw a little blood. The copper taste in his mouth lit another fire in his loins, his animalistic instincts kicking in.

"Gr-Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra choked out angrily. Grimmjow just smirked, giving the ear in his mouth a nice hard tug. _That_ wasn't an effect of the poison. He did a quieter version of a panther's yowl, and it came out damn well even though he had his mouth full. He felt Ulquiorra start at the unexpected, wild sound.

Grimmjow's breath was coming real hard now, his lungs burning in a wonderful way. he wouldn't last much longer, not in that heat and tightness, but he was determined to hold off until Ulquiorra came again. he was too damn good to randomly spurt off. He brought his arm up to claw down Ulquiorra's chest to his navel, growling. He loved the way ulquoirra tensed even more. The blood in his mouth felt like fire.

Tiny grunts started coming out of Grimmjow's mouth as his movement became jerky. Ulquiorra was still unnervingly quiet, and it grated on Grimmjow's nerves. Then Ulquiorra squirmed a little and all thoughts were wiped away. Grimmjow pushed himself that much harder, his balls getting ready to tense. He closed his eyes and growled, imagining Ulquiorra beneath him, panting, sweating, blushing, and looking up at Grimmjow with green eyes glazed over in lust and want. _"Aah, Grimmjow!" _Grimmjow's whole body quaked as he growled, coming hard even as Ulquiorra ejaculated too. Oh, God! Grimmjow hadn't come like that in years. The bright light was blinding.

Grimmjow stayed as deep-seated in Ulquiorra as he could get as a series of explosions racked his body. He could feel his own seed around his cock, a wet feeling enhancing the whole thing. Grimmjow emptied himself into Ulquiorra, leaving behind quite a load. Only once he was sure he was done did he let go of Ulquiorra's bleeding ear, licking at it roughly to gather every drop of bitter red blood. Then he pulled off, watching Ulquiorra shake as he tried to gather himself.

Grimmjow looked between Ulquiorra's lets, checking up. Yep, the boner was still there. Grimmjow grinned savagely, grabbing Ulquiorra under the knee and swinging that pale, pale leg over his shoulder, changing positions. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide for a moment as he gasped in surprise, Grimmjow lining up quickly.

_Time to make you scream._

!#$%^&*(&^%$#!#$%^&*(&^%$#!

Grimmjow slammed Ulquiorra down again, and Ulquiorra shuddered and winced as he came on Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow forced him down a few more times before coming himself with a low rumble. Even through the pleasure, he'd come so many times it hurt. He pushed Ulquiorra off of him, hearing the smaller man sit on the sunken bench next to him. They gasped for air desperately for a moment.

Grimmjow looked down Ulquiorra's body. Then he whacked the water hard with his fist, roaring unhappily. "Dammit, still?" he yelled.

"There's not exactly anything I can do about it, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said as firmly as he could, which wasn't very.

"Augh, where's Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked the ceiling loudly.

"I don't know," Ulquiorra answered, sounding rather unhappy about it too. "I can't think of anything that would hold him this long."

"For the love of God, it's been two fucking hours!" Grimmjow said. Shit! He glowered at the roof. Suddenly the rain got much louder. "Gah, how long is it going to rain?"

Grimmjow looked up angrily as his breathing settled. His body ached all over. Normally he wasn't this weak. He'd be able to last way longer if he was in his real form- Grimmjow exploded up, sending water everywhere. He ran to grab a towel, nearly slipping on the slick floor. "What are you doing, trash?" Ulquiorra demanded, his voice slightly shrill. Was he afraid of being left here?

"Hold on!" Grimmjow shouted as he ran out the door, banging it closed behind him. He ran though the rain with a crazy, wide grin on his face. He got it! He knew why this wasn't working!

He burst into their temporary dorms, rummaging through Ulquiorra's stuff. Sparse as that collection was, he found was he was looking for fast. He pressed on the head of the bunny and felt his soul leaving his gigai as he swallowed the kanpaku. Suddenly everything came into sharper clarity, the smells and sounds enhanced. He whooped, grabbing a capsule to go from his awakening gigai, which looked up at him with wide, shy blue eyes. _Gross._

When he went back outside, leaving behind his towel since no one could see him, the rain that had felt like a massage before now felt like bullets pelting his body. They actually hurt on his shoulders and head. The only part of him that was saved from the beating was the cheek covered by his hollow mask. He grinned even wider. Man, he loved having that thing!

He ran into the sweat shack, feeling the sudden heat encase him. He saw Ulquiorra's eyes widen as he saw that Grimmjow had abandoned his gigai, saying, "Grimmjow, what are you-" Grimmjow ran forward and popped the mod-soul into Ulquiorra's open mouth, grabbing him by the beck as he came out and slamming him onto the floor. Ulquiorra just looked up at him, shocked and confused. Grimmjow smiled ferally down at him. Somehow, looking at him with his tear tracks and helmet bone and hollow hole was extremely arousing.

Grimmjow thrust in immediately, and both of them gasped. Holy shit! It was so tight! Grimmjow felt like his dick was being squeezed off. It was wet, too, from all the times Grimmjow had come inside Ulquiorra, and searingly hot. Why hadn't Grimmjow done this before? All the aching was gone, replaced by heightened senses that made this so much better.

Grimmjow growled, thrusting in. He could feel how much stronger he was now, and Ulquiorra must have felt it too from the way he gasped. Grimmjow immediately started pounding in, watching Ulquiorra's face. The other Espada's green eyes went wide as he arched up, mouth opening in an unvoiced cry. Grimmjow's hand tightened up on Ulquiorra's neck, not enough to choke but enough to put pressure as Ulquiorra's black fingernails scrabbled against the smooth rocks.

Grimmjow could feel every drop of moisture in the mist as they touched his body, every pearl of sweat as they rolled down his back. He knew Ulquiorra could feel it too. Ulquiorra screwed his eyes shut, tilting his head back and biting his lip, but Grimmjow could see his composure was breaking. Growling, he pushed himself faster. Ulquiorra jerked and bit harder, but a tiny noise came out that had Grimmjow on fire.

Their hips banged together hard with every inward thrust, scooting Ulquiorra backward. Grimmjow bared his teeth. He bet it hurt to have his back scraped like that, even if the stones were smooth. The grout between them was not. Sure enough, though, Grimmjow forgot about it. He didn't give a fuck. He could feel his balls swinging with every thrust, and those little, not fully voiced sounds kept him going.

Ulquiorra squirmed in pleasure beneath him. He smirked, panting heavily as he watched the other man. The metallic smell of blood hit his nose, sending a shockwave of predatory instinct through him, as Ulquiorra's teeth sunk into his lower lip. Grimmjow, still thrusting, watched in a trance as a thin line of the red liquid dripped down Ulquiorra's chin. Growling, he slammed his lips against Ulquiorra's even as Ulquiorra spurted all over himself. The load this time was bigger than it had been before.

The taste of blood sent Grimmjow into a frenzy of lust. He bit Ulquiorra's lip, moving his hand from his neck to his jet-black hair and making Ulquiorra stay put. He wanted that blood. It tasted so impossibly good to him, warming his throat as he lapped it up. He growled. Ulquiorra gasped and squirmed a little more as Grimmjow went faster. Then both of their eyes popped open.

Grimmjow roared as Ulquiorra scrabbled and choked on whatever sound he was going to make. Grimmjow reared back and put more force behind his thrust, feeling something he had never felt before. Whatever place he was at, it was both tighter and had more space to move. Obviously Ulquiorra liked it too Grimmjow cracked open his eyes to look down at the other arrancar made his cock jump even as it continued plunging in and out of Ulquiorra's body.

Ulquiorra's eyes were wide open, his head thrown back and mouth open. Grimmjow could see his pink tongue. He looked absolutely distressed, drowning in this feeling. Grimmjow grunted, knowing he was the same. He moved his hand back to Ulquiorra's neck, pressing him against the floor. Ulquiorra clawed at his hand, the sweet pain throwing Grimmjow's mind into a whirlwind. He thrust in harder than ever, and a choked cry came out of Ulquiorra's bi-colored mouth. "A-aha!"

Grimmjow nearly burst right then and there.

Growling immensely, Grimmjow tightened his grip. "That's it," he rumbled low in his chest, "lemme hear you break." He thrust harder again, the sound of skin slapping against skin predominating until Ulquiorra let out another cry. Once again, it was small and sounded like Ulquiorra was trying to stop it. Grimmjow growled more. That would change. The want he'd had before came back full force now, becoming a need. He had to see Ulquiorra come undone.

He went faster, tightening his hold on Ulquiorra's neck. Ulquiorra's eyes went half-lidded, still looking distressed, and for once there was a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. There was a kind of purring behind them, and Grimmjow whipped his head around. The mod-soul in Ulquiorra's gigai was watching them. When it met Grimmjow's eyes, it winked before looking back to the big picture. "Get out," Ulquiorra ordered with as firm a voice as he could manage with Grimmjow pounding into him.

"Meh, fine," the mod-soul said, climbing lazily out of the hot water. He was just about to leave when he looked back to appraise Ulquiorra with his raking eyes. Grimmjow glared at him, going even faster as if to say 'he's mine.' The mod-soul shrugged and left, and Grimmjow looked down as his hand stung. Ulquiorra was digging his fingernails into his hand, and Grimmjow could feel the blood rising. The moment passed, and Ulquiorra's back went limp as he gasped for air.

He angled his body a little more right like he had when he'd been looking at the mod-soul, wanting to see that expression again. Immediately, Ulquiorra ached up with a strangled gasp. Grimmjow growled, doing it again. Sweat slid down his back. So even in this place it could be better? Grimmjow groaned loudly, going faster.

There was a short, quick scream from Ulquiorra as he came hard. Grimmjow growled as the tightness around him coiled even more, but really he himself had come just a little at that sound. He kept thrusting him hard, and in four thrusts Ulquiorra came again. Grimmjow winced in absolute, mind-numbing pleasure. Three more thrusts, and Ulquiorra came again. Seven thrusts this time. Five. Grimmjow moaned. Oh, shit, he couldn't keep going too much longer!

Then there was a gorgeous, tremulous moan from below him, and he gasped. He jerked his head to look at Ulquiorra, who shivered as he came again. Grimmjow pushed himself even harder for a moment. "Aaaa~~~ah," Ulquoirra moaned. Grimmjow joined in just hearing it. Fuck yes! A spike of power went through him. He'd made Ulquiorra moan!

The two of them became quite the chorus. Ulquiorra came so damn often, but it felt so good for Grimmjow! There was a pool of cum on Ulquiorra's stomach that was literally streaming onto the floor in a few places. His toes were curled too. Oh, holy mother of fuck, Grimmjow was so close! He grabbed the base of Ulquiorra's shaft and squeezed it between a ring of his thumb and forefinger to keep the other from coming again until Grimmjow let him. Ulquiorra's eyes popped open.

"Ah-ah! What- agh!" he cried, squirming around again and trying to find release. For once, he looked like any other guy would, desperate and confused and horny. Grimmjow groaned. Ulquiorra's legs, on either side of Grimmjow's hips, started kicking a little. "Ahhh, what- why- oh! God! Ah!" Ulquiorra panted. With every cut-off syllable, Grimmjow felt his sac tense a little more.

"Gah-ah! C-c'mon, what- AH!" Ulquiorra shouted, grabbing Grimmjow's hair with one hand and pulling and Grimmjow's thrusts became erratic. "Aaahhhh~~h, Gr-Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra called out, the sound of it hitting Grimmjow hard. "Pl-please, please, don't- Stop it- ah- ah! Ah, God, let me cum!" he screamed. Grimmjow growled massively, releasing Ulquiorra's cock as he came. Ulquiorra's back arched up, and he screamed out loud as he hit orgasm harder than ever before. Grimmjow's eyes screwed tight as he did the same, emptying everything he had into Ulquiorra's tiny body. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ulquiorra's cum hit his own chin and splatter a little. He groaned.

When it was over, Grimmjow rolled off of the other Espada and just lay there, sated and tired. He looked down Ulquiorra's body, grinning like mad when he noticed that the boner was gone. He pumped his fist in the air, yelling, "YES!"

"Yes, indeed," Ulquiorra panted. They just sat there for a while, getting their breath back. Then Ulquiorra shakily stood up, wrapping a towel around himself. Grimmjow smirked. Even after that, and knowing that no one could see him but Grimmjow, he still wanted to cover up. Typical.

"I'm going to get clothes," he announced uselessly.

"And?" Grimmjow asked, rolling his eyes. He didn't need to know where Ulquiorra was going. He never would have been told before.

"And- and thank you for helping me with the poison, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said quietly before slipping out the door. Grimmjow felt himself blush. He caught that and rolled over to face the other direction.

"Cheh, that bastard," he grumbled, "thanking me for something he made me do."

He decided to stay there and wash off a little. He was all sticky and shit. Just as he settled into the water- that had _not_ felt so searingly hot in his gigai- Ulquiorra came back in and slipped in next to him.

"You didn't get your clothes," Grimmjow noted.

"I could not," Ulquiorra answered.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, scoffing. "Don't tell me some human saw you that you couldn't take down." Actually, he kind of liked that concept. The great Ulquiorra Schiffer, unable to beat human 'trash.' It was comical.

"Our gigai were in there."

Grimmjow snorted. "What, you're still embarrassed about seeing them naked after _that?_" he laughed.

"…They were having sex," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow cracked up.

"Not surprising, the way the mod-soul in yours was acting," he said. "Probably decided he wanted to get screwed by some of _this,_" he said, flexing.

"… …Yours was on the bottom."

"What?"


End file.
